Après l'ondée
by Lexaelle
Summary: OS. Cela fait 5 ans qu'IL a disparu. 5 ans que son cœur s'est arrêté, attendant qu'IL revienne. Et on vient frapper à sa porte. HPxDM.


**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling. Le thème qui m'a inspiré cette nouvelle vient du Christmas Challenge 2014.

A là base, je devais participer au Christmas Challenge. Mais finalement, je n'ai pas du tout réussi à faire mes nouvelles à temps. Donc, je vous livre l'une des rares qui soit finie.

Il pleuvait ce jour-là. Il pleuvait à verse et Harry Potter n'avais pas envie de sortir de chez lui. Pourtant, il aurait fallu qu'il le fasse. Il avait beau être sorcier, il devait bien faire des courses de temps en temps, rien que pour acheter les quelques éléments moldus qu'il affectionnait, puisque pour le reste, les sorciers avaient d'ingénieux systèmes.

Mais il pleuvait et c'était une chose moldue qu'il voulait présentement. Il était en jogging et t-shirt plus que vieux et traînait ses pantoufles devant la télé. Rien d'intéressant à regarder.

De toutes façon, même s'il n'avait pas plu, il n'était pas certain d'avoir eu envie de quelque chose de concret. Il n'avait plus envie de rien depuis bientôt 5 ans. Ron et Hermione avaient bien essayé de l'intéresser à des choses, mais elles n'avaient jamais réussi à attirer son attention, malgré tout leur intérêt.

D'aucun pensait qu'Harry Potter était déprimé par la mort de Voldemort, qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire, le monde sorcier était sauvé donc le héros ne servait plus à rien. Ils étaient loin de la vérité. Certes Harry avait eu du mal à reprendre une vie à peu près normale après la mort de son ennemi et à la fin du bal journalistique auquel il avait eu droit. Après tout, il en avait normalement fini avec le fait de devoir se sauver ou sauver le monde.

Mais s'Il n'était pas parti en même temps, s'Il n'avait pas pris la fuite après la dernière bataille, peut-être qu'Harry aurait pu tourner la page. Il était bloqué en mai 98 dans ses sentiments, son esprit, tout ça parce que Draco Malfoy avait cru bon de disparaître de sa vie.

Leur relation n'était connue que de leur cercle très restreint d'amis. Ron, Hermione, Ginny — qui avait voulu savoir pourquoi Harry ne voulait plus d'elle et les avait surpris — Blaise, Théodore et Pansy. Ils étaient devenu tous les huit plus ou moins des amis. Du moins, ils se parlaient courtoisement — et Draco ne jouait aux échecs sans s'ennuyer qu'avec Ron. Mais Blaise, Théo et Pansy avaient été incapable de dire à Harry où se trouvait leur meilleur ami. Ou s'ils le savaient, personne ne comprenait leur logique de laisser Harry s'enfoncer dans sa dépression.

D'ailleurs, Harry n'avait jamais voulu voir un psychologue, ou son équivalent sorcier. Il n'avait pas envie de se sortir de cette dépression. Il voulait simplement comprendre pourquoi Draco était parti. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas contacté en 5 ans. Pourquoi personne n'avait eu de nouvelle. Pourtant Harry avait fait jouer ses relations pour chercher le jeune homme. Mais personne au Ministère n'avait non plus été capable de le retrouver.

Il l'avait lui-même chercher. Il avait disparu pendant toute une année à son tour, il avait fait le tour de tous les endroits où il pensait que Draco aurait pu se cacher. Mais il n'avait trouver aucune trace de lui. Alors il avait sombré dans la dépression. Et maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir parce qu'il manquait quelque chose dans sa vie.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui il ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait lui arriver.

Alors qu'il déprimait devant les programmes inutiles, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa maison Square Grimmaud.

Il se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il n'y avait pas grand monde qui pouvait passer les protections mais qui sonnait sans entrer tout de suite. Et il resta coi en voyant devant lui la personne qui faisait battre son coeur et fonctionner son cerveau. Draco Malfoy était devant lui, sur le perron de sa maison, trempé jusqu'aux os comme s'il avait attendu là pendant des heures avant de sonner.

— Rentre vite ! Tu vas attraper la mort.

— C'est trop tard je crois.

Il s'exécuta, étonné tout de même de n'avoir rien eu d'autre. Non qu'il s'attendait à être accueillit à bras ouvert, il pensait plutôt avoir mériter sorts et coups. Mais il avait été invité à entrer comme si ça ne faisait pas 5 ans qu'il avait disparu sans laisser de trace ou mot.

Harry, laissant Draco dans l'entrée, monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, glissa vers la salle de bain, attrapa plusieurs serviette et redescendit tout aussi vite.

— As-tu abandonné toute utilisation de magie que tu…

— Non.

Harry aida Draco à enlever son manteau, qu'il accrocha au patère et lui donna une première serviette. Le manteau allait dégouliner sur le carrelage, mais qu'importait, il demanderait à Kreatur — toujours vaillant — de nettoyer plus tard.

— Enlève tes chaussures et tes chaussettes. Essuie-toi les pieds. Je t'emmène à la salle de bain.

— Est-ce que tu vas agir autrement que comme si tu m'avais vu hier.

Cela frustrait Draco. Il s'était vraiment attendu à autre chose, et il ne savait pas comment se comporter en retour.

— Quand j'aurai réussi à remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées et que j'aurai décidé si je dois t'embrasser ou te frapper.

C'était la plus longue phrase qu'il avait réussi à sortir dans ces dernières minutes. Draco comprenait maintenant. Alors il le laissa faire. Il avait envie de lui parler, de lui expliquer, de le toucher, de l'embrasser, même de lui faire l'amour. Mais il se laissa faire car il comprenait qu'Harry était simplement en mode automatique et qu'il lui fallait réfléchir à ce que son retour impromptu signifiait pour lui.

Dans la salle de bain, Harry lui demanda de commencer à se déshabiller, lui disant qu'il lui apportait des changes. Draco hésita un peu. Il savait qu'Harry était gentil par nature et qu'il s'inquiétait juste de l'instant présent. S'il n'avait pas changer en 5 ans. À son attitude, ça ne semblait pas. Ce fut quand Draco eu finalement enlevé sa chemise qu'Harry revint dans la salle de bain. Et s'arrêta soudainement, laissant tomber les affaires.

Ce fut simplement le déclic. Harry avait décidé de ce qu'il allait lui faire. Il le frappa d'abord d'un crochet du droit avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Et de pleurer en même temps.

Draco sentit le choc, puis une bouche s'écrasant sur la sienne, et les soubresauts du corps d'Harry. De sauvage, le baiser devint tendre. Draco passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry — comme il était fin ! Plus qu'avant, il en était certain — et les mains d'Harry remontèrent vers la chevelure mouillée.

Et au milieu d'un sanglot d'Harry, Draco éternua. Vers le sol, merci bien, il avait été bien éduqué. Ce qui rappela à Harry que Draco était encore trempé.

— Prend une douche, je t'attendrai dans la cuisine. Tu aimes toujours le thé au pain d'épices ?

— Oui. Je fais vite.

Harry ressortit en reniflant, un dernier sursaut d'épaule confirma à Draco qu'il pleurait encore. Il hésita un peu, voulant continuer de consoler son ancien amant, mais il préféra se doucher comme il lui avait demandé.

Quand Harry arriva dans la cuisine, il se demanda s'il allait envoyer un message à ses amis, et aux amis de Draco, pour leur dire qu'il s'était trouvé tout seul et qu'il était chez lui. Il renonça, attendant ses explications sur sa disparition. Tranquillement en apparence, mais son esprit tournant à plein régime, il prépara le thé et sortit les cookies et autres douceurs que Kreattur avait préparer au matin.

D'ailleurs, l'elfe arriva à ses côtés. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis que son esprit perverti par la magie noire de la maison en avait été purgé. Mais il devenait vraiment vieux pour un elfe de maison, et Harry ne lui donnait plus que de menues tâches à accomplir, il s'attendait à devoir le porter en terre d'un jour à l'autre.

— Maître Harry n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Dois-je appeler quelqu'un.

— Non, Kreattur, je te remercie. Je ne vais pas… bien, pour le moment. J'espère que notre invité pourra me remonter le moral.

— Dois-je prendre les messages ?

— S'il te plaît.

L'elfe repartit comme il était venu. De ce fait, il ne croisa pas Draco qui, ayant fini de se doucher, descendait les escaliers, appréhendant la discussion qu'il allait avoir. Il trouva Harry tourné vers la fenêtre. En faisant attention, il remarqua qu'il ne regardait pas vraiment dehors.

— Harry ?

Il se retourna et dans ses yeux passèrent tant d'émotions que Draco eu peine à les voir.

— Assied-toi, je t'en prie.

Il servit le thé et s'assit à son tour, essayant de contenir et sa joie et sa colère pour ne pas brusquer Draco.

— Je suis désolé, tu sais. D'avoir disparu. Mais je ne me suis réveillé qu'un an auparavant, et je n'ai retrouvé toutes mes facultés mentales qu'i mois.

— Que veux-tu dire ? Que s'est-il passé ?

— Après la bataille finale, nous nous sommes enfui avec mes parents. Ils savaient que je ne serais pas inquiété outre mesure par la justice, alors mon père a voulu me donner tous les papiers nécessaires pour que je puisse trouver la fortune de la famille ailleurs qu'au Royaume-Uni. Je nous savais riche, mais pas à ce point là, à vrai dire.

— Tu as toujours été un insupportable aristocrate.

— Je sais, dit Draco en souriant, avant de reprendre. Quelqu'un nous attendait au manoir. Un Mangemort qui n'avait pas participé à cette bataille parce qu'il avait été blessé quelques jours auparavant. Quand il nous a vu, il nous a accusé de ne pas être mort avec le Seigneur comme nous aurions dû, comme chaque Mangemort aurait dû. Je n'ai jamais su son nom, mais je savais que c'était un excellent combattant.

— Quoi, tu as voulu jouer au héros ?

— Je t'ai trop fréquenté, que veux-tu. Alors, oui, j'ai joué au héros. Mon père a lancé un Protego qui l'a empêché de nous lancer ses premiers sorts. Pendant ce temps, nous nous sommes enfui de nouveau. Nous avons couru jusqu'à la zone de transplanage du manoir. Mes parents sont parti assez vite. Je savais où les rejoindre. Mais je ne voulais pas que cet homme continue de saccager notre maison. Alors je n'ai pas transplané tout de suite. Je l'ai attendu. J'ai voulu le stupefixer et le ligoter. Quelque chose que toi-même tu aurais certainement réussi avec brio.

— Tu es pourtant un très bon duelliste.

— Je le suis. Mais il m'a pris par surprise. Quand il est entré dans la pièce, il a évité mon stupefix tout en me lançant un sort dont je n'ai pu entendre la formule. Et tout mon courage s'est effrité. J'ai transplané. Sauf que le sort m'a touché au moment où je disparaissais.

— ça entraîne la désartibulation la plupart du temps, ce genre de chose, non ?

— Normalement, oui. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement, je me suis réveillé dans un hôpital moldu. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé. Les infirmières semblaient particulièrement surprises et vraiment contentes de me savoir réveillé. Les premiers jours, elles ont cru que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elles disaient parce que je ne parlais pas anglais. J'ai eu toute une batterie d'examens médicaux, psychologiques, moteur et j'en passe.

— Que s'était-il passé avec ta tête ?

— D'après les médecins, toutes mes différentes mémoires s'étaient effacées. Je ne comprenais plus ce qu'on me disait parce que je ne connaissais plus l'anglais. Donc je ne le parlais plus non plus. Ça a prit juste une petite semaine avant que je ne comprenne de nouveau et que je puisse m'exprimer. Là, les médecins ont pu m'expliquer ce qu'ils avaient diagnostiquer.

Harry leur resservit du thé. Puis avisant l'heure, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien commencer à préparer le dîner.

— J'étais donc devenu amnésique. Si j'avais pu récupérer ma mémoire des langues rapidement, le reste ne revenait pas. Je n'avais pas d'automatismes autre que de pouvoir m'exprimer et savoir que je devais aller aux toilettes quand il le fallait.

— Ah oui, quand même. Mais, attend, donc tu es resté dans le coma pendant 4 ans ?

— Oui. C'est ce qui a provoqué le pire de mes pertes de facultés en fait. C'est pour ça que je ne savais plus parler quand je me suis réveillé d'après les médecins. Pendant 6 mois, j'ai patienté, espérant que ça s'arrangerait. J'espérais ne pas être une personne sans aucune famille pour se réjouir de me retrouver. Je m'étais fait une raison, quand les médecins m'ont dit que les policiers n'avaient trouvé personne qui me recherchait. Forcément, ils ne cherchaient pas du bon côté.

— Tu n'as eu aucun acte de magie naturelle pendant ce temps-là ?

— Non, rien. À croire qu'elle savait que si elle se manifestait elle me rendrait complètement fou. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je l'ai interprété. Pendant 4 ans mon corps a été très affaibli. Pas d'activité physique, pas de nourriture solide. Il m'a fallu réapprendre à manger, ça n'a pas été trop dur. Mais réapprendre à marcher et à retrouver une condition physique convenable fut le plus dur. I mois, j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs, j'ai retrouvé qui j'étais. Mais je ne voulais pas…

— Tu as fait ton aristo. Il y a eu un déclencheur ?

— Ouais, j'ai fait mon aristo, je suis désolé. Et, oui, il y a eu un déclencheur. Je me promenais en fauteuil dans le parc, pendant la nuit, entre deux passage des infirmières, parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Et une chouette blanche est venue se poser pas trop loin de moi. Les premiers souvenirs qui me sont revenus ont été ceux te concernant. Bon, au début, je n'avais même pas ton nom, mais je te voyais, je te sentais comme si tu étais à côté de moi, et je savais que je t'aimais.

— Et maintenant ?

— Maintenant, il reste encore quelques zones d'ombre, mais j'ai bien assez de souvenirs pour vivre normalement. J'ai finit par retrouver une motricité tout à fait convenable, cependant il ne faut pas que je fasse d'effort trop violent ou les crampes auront raison de mon corps.

Harry se retourna vers le plan de travail pour émincer son échalote avant de la mettre dans la poêle où grillait déjà quelques champignons. Draco se leva. Il ne voulait pas de ce silence. Il le trouvait pesant.

— Harry. Est-ce que.. Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

Il frissonna quand Draco posa la main sur son épaule. Il relâcha son couteau et se retourna. Il leva les yeux vers les orbes grises. Draco avait toujours été plus grand que lui.

— Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir. Ce n'était pas ta faute à la base. Je t'ai cherché, tu sais. Pendant un an, je suis parti à ta recherche. J'ai été bête, je n'ai cherché que du côté sorcier. Je ne me suis pas dit que tu pouvais être chez les moldus.

— Tu ne pouvais pas deviner. Harry, je t'en prie, ne te mets pas martel en tête.

— Draco, tu ne comprends pas. Tu reviens dans ma vie après 5 ans. Tu arrive comme une fleur. Je t'ai attendu. Je n'ai fait que ça. Ma vie s'est arrêtée. Nos amis ont bien essayé de m'aider. Et tu reviens. Et je ne t'ai pas assez cherché. Et… Et…

Une crise d'angoisse. Harry faisait une de ses monumentales crises d'angoisse. Il n'avait eu à en gérer que deux pendant qu'ils étaient encore à l'école. Il n'aimait pas quand Harry était comme ça. Parce que ça voulait dire qu'il n'allait pas bien. Sauf que Draco ne savait pas quoi faire pour celle-ci. À part lui dire, lui répéter qu'il était là maintenant, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas l'avoir trouvé. Qu'il allait bien. Qu'ils allaient allé bien tous les deux. Mais Harry ne se calmait pas. Il continuait de pleurer. Il continuait de dire qu'il n'avait pas assez chercher. Qu'il aurait pu faire plus.

Alors Draco l'embrassa. Il ne savait pas si ça allait marcher. Il l'espérait. Parce que c'était la seule solution qu'il voyait pour le moment. L'esprit d'Harry sembla se rationaliser. Son corps arrêta ses soubresauts. Il pleurait encore, mais il commençait à réaliser que Draco était là, vraiment là, devant lui. En train de l'embrasser. Pour de vrai.

Sauf que, comme après chacune de ses crises d'angoisse, surtout une comme celle-là, le corps et l'esprit d'Harry se mirent en veille. Et Harry s'évanouit. Draco eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas le laisser tomber par terre. Il appela au hasard l'elfe de maison, espérant que ce fusse toujours Kreattur, qui apparut dans un 'pop' sonore.

— Monsieur m'a… Maître Harry, qu'avez-vous fait ?

— Il s'est évanoui. Il avait commencé à faire le dîner, peux-tu éteindre et le conserver. Et m'apporter sa baguette pour que je puisse le transporter dans sa chambre.

Voyant que son maître n'était effectivement pas blessé, Kreattur obéit. À vrai dire, Draco n'avait pas fait de magie depuis longtemps, il ne savait pas où était passé sa baguette pendant ses quatre ans de coma, et il ne savait pas comment elles réagiraient l'une à l'autre, sa magie et la baguette de Harry. Mais quand l'elfe la lui apporta, la baguette sembla contente de sentir sa magie et lui obéit mieux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Car au lieu du sortilège de déplacement simple que Draco avait prononcer, la baguette et sa magie avaient cru bon de simplement téléporter Harry dans son lit.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Draco avait passé la nuit à veiller Harry, allongé tout contre lui, il fut réveillé de sa somnolence par du bruit au rez-de-chaussée.

— Harry ? Tu es là ?

Une voix de femme. Hermione, s'il ne se trompait pas. Il quitta à contre coeur le giron d'Harry, replaça correctement la couverture sur ses épaules, espérant qu'il ne se réveille pas à cause de son absence. Il passa un pantalon et un t-shirt et descendit à la rencontre de la jeune femme qui allait finir par réveiller son ami.

— Harry ? Oh tu es … Draco ?

Il plaça un doigt devant sa bouche et lui indiqua le salon avec son autre main. Une fois la porte du salon fermée, elle l'embrassa et l'enlaça doucement. Il se laissa faire, et plaça même ses propre bras autour de sa taille.

— Draco, tu vas bien ? Tu es revenu depuis quand ? Que s'est-il passé ? Nous étions morts d'inquiétude.

— Je vais bien maintenant. Je suis revenu hier. Il s'est passé plein de chose et j'aimerai ne pas avoir à les répéter plein de fois. Et vous n'étiez pas si morts que ça puisque tu es là devant moi.

Hermione rougit puis rigola doucement.

— As-tu kidnappé Harry que tu ne veuille pas que je le réveille ?

— Non, il a fait une crie d'angoisse hier. Enfin, c'est compréhensible.

— Par contre, tu as une tête de déterré.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi cette nuit. Mais j'expliquerai ça devant tout le monde. Comment vont les autres ?

— Bien. Tout le monde va bien. Harry moins que nous, mais si tu comptes rester, je pense que ça ira à présent.

— S'il veut bien encore de moi, je resterai.

— Il t'a attendu. Nous le voyions dépérir petit à petit, mais nous ne pouvions rien faire. Nous avons essayé. Nous continuions d'essayer de le faire aller mieux, au moins un peu. Il perdait espoir. Je crois qu'une année de plus, deux peut-être, et nous aurions célébré ses funérailles dans tout le pays.

— Il est… tellement maigre.

— Il ne fait plus que grignoter. Je le faisais venir à la maison le plus souvent possible. Pour qu'il puisse voir Rose et Hugo, pour qu'il puisse manger convenablement. C'était son deal avec Rose. Il mangeait toute son assiette et elle lui faisait un dessin.

— Un dessin ?

— Oui. Je crois que c'était sa façon d'essayer de combattre sa déprime. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais il voulait lui faire plaisir. C'est son parrain tu sais, alors il ne voulait pas la rendre malheureuse. Mais il n'y arrivait pas les autres jours. J'espère maintenant que ça ira mieux.

— J'espère aussi. Je l'ai observé toute la nuit. À peu près. J'ai vu les marques aussi, sur ses poignets.

— Avant qu'il ne soit le parrain de Rose, avant que nous réussissions à lui donner une petite chose à s'occuper, il a tenté de se suicider. Plusieurs fois. Nous ne sommes même pas au courant de toutes. Mais à chaque fois il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait le sauver. Moi, Ron, Theo, Kreattur.

— L'appel à l'aide des suicidaires.

— Oui. La première fois, nous avons été surpris. Nous n'avions pas encore compris à quel point il était enfoncé dans cette déprime. J'ai même failli perdre Rose à cause de ça.

— Comment ?

— J'étais enceinte. Fragile parce que stressée par mon travail. Et je devais rejoindre Harry. Quand je l'ai vu les poignets ouverts dans sa salle de bain, j'ai appelé tout de suite les médicomages. Et je me suis évanouie. En me réveillant, le médicomage m'a dit que j'avais failli perdre mon bébé à cause du choc et qu'il fallait à présent que j'évite absolument tout nouveau choc, tout stress, tout ce qui pourrait n'être que nuisible pour ma santé. Alors j'ai pris une décision.

— En bonne Gryffondor que tu es, tu as dit à Harry qu'il serait le parrain au lieu de l'éviter pour arrêter de t'inquiéter pour lui.

— Je n'aurais pas pu arrêter de m'inquiéter de toute façon. Alors, oui, je lui ai dit qu'il serait le parrain. Et qu'il devait arrêter ses bêtises s'il voulait avoir un jour la chance de voir la petite venir au monde. Ça l'a calmé. Depuis il n'a plus réessayé. Normalement.

— On va devoir se surveiller mutuellement alors.

— Tu m'as dit que tu allais bien.

— Je vais bien. Actuellement. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas ces dernières années.

Ils entendirent du bruit à l'étage. Et ils sentirent également de la magie s'agiter. Draco se leva précipitamment, en bas de l'escalier, il vit Harry, le regard apeuré, la respiration saccadée. Et Harry le vit. Et il se calma. Il descendit les quelques marches le plus vite possible et tomba littéralement dans les bras de Draco. Il le serra fort. Presque trop fort. Mais il avait eu tellement peur.

— J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé, que j'avais halluciné, que tu n'avais pas été réel.

— Je suis là. Je te le promets, je suis réel. Je ne partirai pas. Je suis là.

Puis Harry aperçu Hermione au seuil du salon. Et il réalisa qu'ils avaient rendez-vous.

— Hermione ! Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié.

— Je me doute Harry. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as une bonne raison, non ?

Alors Harry lui sourit. Comme il ne l'avait jamais fait en 5 ans. Comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis cette journée où il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait Draco Malfoy comme un dingue et que c'était réciproque.

Le soir, ils avaient invités leurs amis, sans leur dire la bonne nouvelle. Et quand chacun fut enfin installé dans le salon, Draco fit son entré. Triomphant. Mais ému. Si les étreintes de Blaise et de Theo lui firent chaud au coeur, ce sont les larmes de joies de Pansy qui le firent pleurer. Il expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé ces cinq dernières années, Harry assis par terre la tête sur son genou, souriant, heureux. Complet.


End file.
